


The Problem With Redheads

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Wally West is a good husband, brief Reference to Canonical Child Abuse, graphic childbirth, no beta we die like Wally when he goes into the Speed Force, pregnant! Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick goes into labour, and Wally is ready to comfort his husband every step of the way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	The Problem With Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Graphic description of birth
> 
> I don't know why I'm fascinated with childbirth scenes, but I am, so here we are. I recently wanted to read a birth fic about Dick/Wally, but I couldn't really find any, so I decided to write my own. Please be aware that this piece is entirely focused on the birthing process, so if you don't want to read about that, you should probably skip this fic.

**_2:34 am on May 28th_ **

Dick paced back and forth across the nursery, his hand placed on the swell of his stomach. His contractions had started halfway through yesterday, but they hadn’t picked up enough for him to realize they were the real deal until shortly after he and Wally retired for the night. He spent an hour tossing and turning restlessly in bed before giving up on sleep entirely.

Wally was used to him spending the night in increasingly odd locations; his husband would find him passed out on the couch, on the bean bag in their living room, and even once sitting at the kitchen table. Wally would gently nudge him awake when he found him in the morning, guiding him back to bed and tucking him in to catch up with the hours he missed trying to calm their kicking child nestled within his womb.

He really loved his husband.

As awful as pregnancy was—and with all the aches, pains, morning sickness, and tenderness that came with it, you had better believe it was awful—Wally made everything just a little more tolerable. Whenever he couldn’t hold back a wince as he rubbed at his back, attempting to relieve the constant ache that had taken up residence there, Wally would guide him to the couch, sit him down, and massage him until the pain resided.

Dick hated asking for help, and he hated how vulnerable he felt nowadays—Wally understood that and tried to ease his discomfort in any way he could before Dick could even open his mouth to form the request.

The only reason Dick hadn’t already woken Wally is because it was one of those weird hours where it wan’t quite night, but it wasn’t really morning yet either. While bats tended to thrive on sleep deprivation and caffeine, speedsters required a full eight hours to function properly.

Dick felt tired, but was too excited at the prospect of finally meeting their baby to consider falling back asleep.

Another contraction wrapped around his stomach, and he paused in his pacing, grabbing onto the chifforobe near him to remain steady, gently turning his focus to his breathing. In and out. The pain wasn’t bad yet, and the contractions were felt more tight than achy at this point. He knew it was only a matter of time before they began to worsen.

The contraction passed, and he decided to head towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He felt a little nauseous, so he thought it was best to stick with toast. As he placed the bread in the toaster, the baby begin to stir. Since his contractions had started, they had been relatively quiet, but had apparently decided naptime was over.

“I can’t wait to meet you sweetheart,” Dick whispered to his midsection. Even after all these months, he still felt a little weird talking to his own stomach, but Wally had insisted that he had read it was important for babies to hear their parents’ voices while still in the womb. And his husband could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, if you caught his drift.

His toast made a _ding!_ as it popped out of the toaster, ready to be eaten. He slathered both pieces with a small amount of butter, and sat down heavily at the table to chew in contemplative silence.

His nerves were beginning to creep back in, and he sighed when he finished his breakfast, bracing himself for the giant heave it would take him to make it out of the chair.

Just before he managed to actually go through with his plan, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, hands drifting down to feel his hyperactive child’s movements.

“I swear they’re going to inherit your gymnastic abilities, babe,” Wally said in lieu of a greeting, pecking a small kiss on Dick’s forehead as he looked up.

“Or maybe they’re just going to be restless like you, _iubirea mea,”_ Dick replied in jest, closing his eyes and stealing a real kiss before making grabby hands at his partner, silently asking to be helped up.

Wally laughed and complied, hoisting Dick’s weight upwards so Dick could stand. The two came together in a hug and stayed there for several minutes, just enjoying a moment basking in each other's presences.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Dick asked, his voice muffled by Wally’s night shirt.

Wally hummed, and Dick felt the vibrations as they rumbled in his chest. “Nah. I woke up and was missing a certain cute butt that belongs to a husband of mine; have you seen it, by any chance?” Wally proceeded to grope said butt, and Dick yelped and swatted at him.

“Well, you’ll have to put any naughty thoughts clouding your freckled head on hold,” Dick snickered, giving Wally a playful glare. He took a deep breath and looked Wally in the eyes: “I think it’s time.”

The effect of his words was instantaneous. Wally’s eyes blew open, and his face slackened in shock. Gone was the playful seductiveness in his husband’s stance; now, Wally’s body vibrated with a nervous energy. “Oh my god, it’s baby time? Dick, when did it start? Have you been timing your contractions? Are you in pain yet? OhmygodIcan’tbelievewe’regoingtobeparentssoon—”

Dick chuckled, bringing his hands up to frame his husband’s face. “Breathe, dude. They started yesterday, but I just noticed last night after we got in bed. I haven’t been timing them, but I can tell they’re still pretty far apart. They’re not painful yet.”

Wally’s panic subsided a little, but the tension lining his shoulders didn’t fade entirely. He chuckled, “I think I’m supposed to be the one telling _you_ to breathe, silly.”

“Nah,” Dick waved him off. “This is the part where I reassure _you_ that I’m okay. You can return the favor later.”

Dick stood up on his tippy-toes to bring Wally in for a kiss, trying to reassure the worry-wart he called his husband that he was going to be fine. As soon as he finished, another contraction wound its way around him, stealing his breath.

Wally’s hand came up to rest on his stomach, feeling the tightness of the contraction. They stood embraced until the pain had passed and Dick found his voice again: “So, what’d’ya say to some tea?”

~ *** ~

**_4:41 am on May 28th_ **

Two hours later found them huddled in the bathroom, Dick hunched over the toilet as he emptied his stomach of the few contents it contained. He groaned, resting his forehead against the cool porcelain. Wally had taken up his position behind Dick, and was rubbing his back in gentle strokes. Now, he handed Dick a cup of water to rinse his mouth out and drink, as well as a cold, wet washcloth that he placed on the back of Dick’s neck.

“Shit babe, this sucks. I thought I had left this part behind months ago,” Dick tried to joke, but it fell flat as he paled again, and leaned back over the toilet to dry heave.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry you have to go through this,” Wally crooned. He wanted to be able to offer more help, but there was little he could do at the moment.

Dick was silent for a movement as he caught his breath. “Do you think you could call my dads for me?” he asked, his voice small and vulnerable.

Wally pet his husband’s dark hair for a moment, then replied, “Of course, babe. Want me to call in here or the other room?”

Dick considered his options for a moment. “Can you do it in the other room? I really don’t want them to hear me retching in the background.

Wally kissed the top of Dick’s head. “Sure thing, babe.”

Wally stood, leaving the glass of water nearby so Dick could grab it easily as the need arose. He found his cellphone in the bedroom, clicking on his contacts and scrolling down to Bruce’s name. Bruce still scared him, even after being married to Dick for a majority of his life, so he was slightly dreading making the call.

He shook his head; Dick had given him a task, and he would be damned if he didn’t try his best to complete it. He took a deep breath and pressed the dial button.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. “Hello?” Bruce’s voice was gruff with sleep. _He probably just got in bed,_ Wally’s brain supplied. The Bat was a creature of the night. Dick’s family enjoyed patrolling at ungodly hours, leaving them with little time to fulfill basic needs like sleeping and eating like the rest of the mere mortals on the planet.

“Hey Bruce,” Wally started. He could hear sheets moving in the background of the call, as well as Clark’s muffled voice ask who was calling. “Dick wanted me to call you to give you a heads up. He’s been in labor since yesterday afternoon, and his contractions are just starting to pick up.”

It was like a light switch had been flipped. Bruce’s voice sounded much more awake when he spoke again, “How is he feeling? Is he doing okay? Does he want to come over?”

Wally laughed internally at the questions; it felt like Bruce was just as nervous as he was for once. _That’s a first._ “He’s going okay. He’s feeling a little sick right now, and he’s been throwing up for the past hour, but we’re hoping his nausea subsided soon.” He thought about their offer to come over, but he ultimately decided his husband would like a little time to himself before he’s bombarded with the presence of his family. “I don't think he wants to see everyone just yet, but I’ll call you again later with another update on how he’s doing,” Wally said.

Dick and Wally had decided on a homebirth, but since the manor had more medical supplies on hand in case of an emergency, they were planning on heading over to Gotham once Dick’s contractions hit around the six to seven minute mark.

All the necessary supplies had already been set up in Dick’s old room; all they had to do was make the drive.

Bruce hummed thoughtfully through the receiver. “We’ll be awaiting further information,” Bruce said before Clark stole the phone from him.

“Tell Dick we love him and he can come over whenever he’s ready. I’ll have an ear trained on him just in case.”

Wally chuckled. That sounded just like Clark: overprotective. “Sure thing, Clark. Well, I gotta run!” he said before hanging up and making his way back to Dick.

Dick’s face had regained some more color, and he looked much better. “I had a contraction while you were gone, but I think I’m ready to move out of the bathroom now. I want to try to get in an hour or two of sleep before I have to deal with the worst parts of labor. I think my contractions are finally starting to get closer together.”

Wally nodded and smiled, helping his husband off the floor and moving them to their bedroom.

~ *** ~

**_5:18 am May 28th_ **

Dick, after lots of maneuvering and pillow-fluffing, had finally managed to fall asleep. Every now and then, his face scrunched up in a mild echo of the pain he was feeling, even while unconscious. Wally sighed and ran his hand gently through his husband’s hair.

Wally was elated at the though of finally getting the chance to meet their child, but he couldn’t help but worry.

His own father has been a cruel, abusive alcoholic, and though he was nothing like his father, he feared that those traits were simply lying in wait deep down inside of him. Maybe all it took to awaken them was having a child of his own.

Then he turned back to face Dick: He loved the man more than life itself. They had known each other since their teenage years, and had been dating since they turned seventeen, marrying only two years later. Surely Dick knew him by now; his husband was always quick to reassure him that his fears were unfounded.

Wally laid down beside Dick, and let himself drift off to sleep.

~ *** ~

**_7:03 am May 28th_ **

Dick awoke with a start, breathing heavily and clutching at his stomach. _Ooh, this one hurts,_ he thought. He shook his husband, and Wally’s eyes snapped open.

“Hey babe, I was wondering when you would wake up,” Wally teased, before noticing Dick’s expression of pain, and his face morphed into a more serious expression. “That’s it, honey. You’re doing amazing.” Wally kissed his forehead and pet his hair.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the contraction let up, and Dick heaved out a sigh of relief. “Oh god, that one really hurt. I’m so not feeling the aster right now, babe,” he joked tiredly, turning his head to face Wally.

Wally gave him a small smile, then asked “Want to try a shower then?”

Dick hummed, thinking about how the hot water might help ease some of the pain in his back. “Sounds like a plan—as long as a certain red-haired speedster joins me,” he said, and batted his eyes flirtatiously at his husband.

Wally laughed. “How could I ever refuse an offer like that?” he said as he helped Dick maneuver himself off the bed.

“Oh, believe me, I know you can’t,” Dick winked and kissed Wally’s cheek.

Together, they made their way towards the small bathroom. Dick took a seat on the toilet lid and let Wally help him undress and start the shower.

The moment he stepped under the warm spray of water, he sighed happily. It didn’t fix all his aches and pains, but it certainly did lessen them a little.

Suddenly, a contraction hit him hard, leaving him short of breath. He frantically reached for his husband, hands scrabbling on the slippery surface of Wally’s skin as he tried to find purchase.

“Oh shit,” he gasped, and Wally’s hands came up to his hips, applying counter pressure. He managed to regain his ability to breathe, and did so deeply, trying to work his way through the pain.

Wally started to sway them gently, and Dick found that the rocking sensation helped a little bit. He laid his head on his partner’s shoulder.

Finally, it passed. The couple continued to sway, and the next few contractions passed much in the same manner. They were getting closer together; instead of coming half an hour apart, now the waves of pain were nearing every fifteen minutes. They lasted longer and more painful too.

Eventually, Dick had enough of the shower, and Wally helped him dry off and move to the living room, where he alternated between walking around the room and leaning on various pieces of furniture for support.

~ *** ~

**_9:27 am May 28th_ **

Dick’s contractions had shifted from irritating to seriously aching in the past few hours. He was still pacing restlessly around the living room of their apartment, but he was stopping often to lean on whatever was closest to him—usually Wally—in order to support his weight during the pains. His legs felt shaky, and he didn’t trust himself to remain upright on his own.

Dick’s hair was slicked to his forehead with sweat, and he had shed his shirt an hour ago. The damp fabric had been clinging to his skin, making him feel overheated. Now all he had on were a pair of sleeping shorts that he kept in the bottom of his pj drawer.

Wally was doing everything he could to support him—he brought water for Dick to keep hydrated, cold washcloths to mop his sweaty brow, and he offered Dick his hands when his husband needed something to lean on. The two had taken to standing in the middle of the room, swaying to non-existent music with their foreheads touching.

Dick’s water hadn’t broke yet, and his contractions had stalled at ten minutes apart. He felt like crying at the little progress he had made over the past couple of hours, and at the beginning of every pain, he had begun whimpering—it hurt too much to keep silent any longer.

The baby felt like they were sitting low in the bowl of his pelvis. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought the baby was about to fall right out of him at any second. The child continued to kick him restlessly, reassuring him that his baby was ready to be born.

~ *** ~

**_11:01 am May 28th_ **

Dick groaned, and the noise crescendoed in volume as the contraction elongated. His breath hitched in his throat, and he couldn’t force himself to draw in another breath.

“Dick? Honey, you need to breathe. I know you’re in an insane amount of pain right now, but you’re scaring me a little. Your face is turning red,” Wally’s worried voice pulled him out of his head, and he sucked in a deep inhale as the contraction slowly subsided.

“Wally,” he groaned, grabbing his husband’s arms tightly as he buried his face in Wally’s chest. “Oh my god, they’re getting worse. It feels like it takes forever for each one to finish. I can feel the baby; they’re sitting so low,” he whined, and he guided Wally’s hand to the base of his pelvis.

“Holy shit, babe,” Wally gasped, “should we head over to the manor yet?” Dick hadn’t wanted to leave the safety he felt in their apartment before he reached six minutes between his contractions, but with the way they had begun to stall, he couldn’t deny that he was becoming scared.

“Yeah. I don’t know why my contractions haven’t gotten any closer together yet. Maybe Bruce will know. I know he’s been obsessively reading up on any piece of information about pregnancy that he can since we told everyone,” Dick said, trying to lighten the mood.

Then he groaned again, “Shit, here comes another one,” he panted, breathing growing shallower as the pain gripped him. Wally pulled him into a hug, rubbing Dick’s back gently. Dick’s groan turned into a startled yelp, and he let out a series of panicked noises that Wally shushed, kissing his face.

Dick’s eyes were glassy with tears when he pulled away. “Okay, that was definitely closer than ten minutes. I think that one was around eight or nine,” he breathed. “Can you help me back to our room so I can put on a shirt?”

Wally’s heart squeezed painfully as he faced the reality that there wasn’t anything he could do to lessen Dick’s pain. He leaned in and stole a quick peck on Dick’s lips. “Of course, babe. Let’s get ready to go.”

Together, they made their way down the hallway to their bedroom.

~ *** ~

**_12:35 pm May 28th_ **

The drive over to the manor had been awful. Dick’s contractions had finally picked up, and he keened through each one as they seized him. His eyes had taken on a faraway look, and he wasn’t totally aware of his surroundings, only reacting to Wally when he touched him.

If Wally hadn’t been so certain that carrying Dick and using his super speed would have made Dick vomit, he would have scooped his husband up in a heartbeat, knowing he could have made the journey faster than any car could.

He attempted to soothe Dick where he could, but he felt distressed at seeing his strong husband being reduced to tears by the pain of bringing their child into the world.

Halfway through the drive, Dick’s water broke, spilling through his pants and onto the seat below him. The wail that accompanied the contraction that followed would haunt Wally for a very long time.

When they finally arrived at the manor, Bruce, Clark, and Alfred all came running out the door, most likely having known they were arriving due to Clark’s super hearing.

As Wally parked, Dick doubled over as another contraction gripped him. His breath heaved in his chest, almost hyperventilating as he tried to keep up with the pain. Wally turned to face him, grabbing his husband’s hands and allowing Dick to squeeze them however hard he needed.

Dick screamed.

Clark reached the car first, nearly taking off the passenger’s door as he wrenched it open, and he began to whisper sweet nothings to his step-son.

“Hey there, Dickie. It’s me; it’s Clark. We’re going to get you inside now, okay? You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Clark murmured, and Wally looked at him gratefully.

 _Thank you,_ he mouthed. Clark nodded, and began to unbuckle Dick’s seatbelt while Wally got out of his side of the car. By now, both Bruce and Alfred had arrived, and helped Clark get Dick out of the car.

“Oh chum, your water broke, didn’t it,” Bruce said as he took one of Dick’s arms while Clark took the other. “You’re going to be okay. We’ll get you to your room.” Together, Bruce and Clark helped Dick hobble inside, providing the support that allowed him to remain upright.

Wally fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what to do now that he wasn’t the one supporting his husband. A wrinkled hand laid itself on top of his own, and he looked up into the warm gaze of Alfred Pennyworth.

Though Alfred’s eyes sparkled with worry for his oldest adopted grandchild, he had always been one to remain cool under duress, and now was no different. “Come in, child. Let’s get you and young Master Dick situated. I’m certain once Masters Bruce and Clark have fawned over him for a moment or two, your husband will be asking for you once more.” Alfred offered Wally his elbow, and Wally took it, linking his arm in Alfred’s. Together they made their way toward the manor.

Thankfully, Dick’s siblings understood that he wanted at least a semblance of modesty, and they refrained from swamping Dick upon his arrival. However, Wally was almost certain he saw Damian’s face appear in the hallway, looking worriedly after the direction his brother had disappeared in.

As Alfred and Wally reached Dick’s door, another wail broke through the tension filling the manor. Wally disengaged his arm from Alfred, sending the man an apologetic glance over his shoulder before sprinting into Dick’s room.

There, Dick was seated on the edge of his bed, panting as his face contorted in pain. Clark was hovering over him, offering him his hand for squeezing, while Bruce had left to bring his son some towels and water.

As Wally entered, Dick looked up, and mouthed his name, reaching out for him. Wally sped over to embrace him, and Dick wept into his shoulder. “I don’t know if I can do this, Wally. It hurts so much,” he whispered.

Wally’s heart leapt into his throat at the statement, but he pushed his own panic aside as he attempted to reassure Dick. “No sweetheart, you’re doing wonderful. You’re doing so well.”

Dick’s cries only became louder, and his hands gripped Wally’s arms painfully tight. He keened his way through another contraction, and the rest of the occupants of the room left to give them some privacy.

After a few minutes had passed, Dick’s tears began to subside, and his eyes cleared, appearing the most lucid they’d been in hours. His chest was still heaving in effort, but he seemed to be doing the best he’d done all day. “Geez, you’d think they’d warn a guy,” he joked lamely, attempting to break through some of the tension.

Wally let out a wet laugh, hugging his husband to his chest. “I think everything ever written about labour did, idiot.” The knot of worry in his chest eased a little as Dick smiled into his shoulder.

~ *** ~

**_4:27 pm May 28th_ **

After the small break Dick received right around his arrival at the manor, he was sucked back into the pain of his labour, but this time the contractions were more intense and concentrated, and a pressure began to burn deep within his hips now that his water had broken.

Wally helped him remove his pants and underwear, drying him off so he wasn’t sitting in a puddle of his own fluids.

Dick's shouts and cries echoed throughout the manor, and only managed to increase the underlying anxiety of its occupants.

Alfred had taken on the role of checking Dick’s dilation, as he had the most medical experience of those in the household, and Dick was the most comfortable with him. While Dick had only been four centimeters when he arrived at the manor—much to his dismay—he was now at nine, bordering ten.

Clark and Bruce had come in to check on Dick several times, and gave him plenty of reassurance that he was doing well.

Finally, it was time for Dick to push. His contractions had begun to overlap, barely allowing him enough time for a break in between each, and he had retreated into the recesses of his mind to escape the pain. Alfred came in to check him once more, telling him he was ready and asking who he wanted in the room.

“Just you and Wally,” Dick gasped, voice and limbs trembling from a combination of pain and exhaustion.

“You heard the lad,” Alfred said to Bruce and Clark. Both of Dick’s fathers gave him one last comforting gesture before taking their leave, promising to fetch anything either Alfred or Dick needed at any point up until the delivery.

“Now then,” Alfred started once the door had been shut. “How would you like to proceed, young Master Dick?”

Once Dick had caught his breath, he answered. “Hands and knees,” he huffed.

“Very well. Young Wallace, would you mind terribly helping Master Dick into position?” Alfred asked Wally.

“Of course,” Wally readily agreed, smiling in a mixture of giddy excitement and overwhelming anxiety at the thought of meeting their child soon.

Wally maneuvered Dick upright on the bed, then turned Dick to face himself. At the last second, Dick changed his mind, and wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck instead of lowering them to the mattress. Alfred set up a towel beneath him and donned a pair of latex gloves, rolling up his sleeves.

“Now, Master Dick—on your next contraction, push with as much strength as you can muster,” Alfred said.

Dick breathed heavily for a moment. Then, the contraction wrapped him in its vicious tendrils, and he screamed in agony, bearing down harshly. His sweaty forehead slammed against Wally’s, and Wally whispered in his ear, encouraging Dick by telling him how well he was doing. Alfred counted down from ten.

The contraction passed, but another took its place quickly, and Dick’s face colored purple from the effort behind his second push.

The final phase of labor stretched on and on. Dick’s eyes had teared up once more, and his breaths were ragged and raspy. Wally’s heart was breaking for his husband, but there was nothing he could do but try to soothe him to the best of his ability.

Finally, Alfred exclaimed that he could see a sliver of the baby’s crowning head, but it slipped back inside Dick as soon as he stopped pushing.

~ *** ~

**_5:46 pm May 28th_ **

After an hour, Dick decided the position he was in was no longer working. “I need to move,” he rasped.

“Alright, babe. Where do you want to be?” Wally asked, getting ready to help his husband.

Dick didn’t want to be trapped on his back, so he decided to assume a squat on the floor facing the bed, so he could hold on for support. Alfred laid a couple of towels down on the floor before Wally helped Dick into the new position, sitting down on his knees beside his labouring husband. “You’re amazing, sweetheart,” Wally whispered to Dick as he placed a kiss on the side of Dick’s head. Dick offered him a small smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace as the next contraction hit him.

“That’s it, child, give another push,” Alfred encouraged him. Dick bore down, too exhausted to do more than grunt in effort as he did so.

This time, the baby’s head moved down and stayed. Dick howled, shifting in alarm at the new burning sensation that was beginning to envelop his nether regions. The head was finally crowning.

Alfred’s fingers fluttered over his baby. “Richard: You must listen to me. Do not push on your next contraction. You are beginning to crown, and I need to check the child to see if the cord has wrapped around its neck.”

Dick nodded in acknowledgement, and restrained himself as best he could on his next contraction. He grimaced at the uncomfortableness of being prodded in such a tender area.

“Oh dear,” Alfred muttered as he felt the child’s neck. He sighed. “The cord is wrapped around the child’s neck.” Dick looked at Wally, panic clearly written in his eyes. “But not to worry: I will be able to unwrap it, but in order to do so, I will need to push the child’s head back up slightly.”

“No!” Dick cried frantically, eyes wild. “I can’t do this again! It took so long to get them this far out!”

Wally was also distraught, but he kept it to himself, knowing his emotions would only overwhelm Dick at the moment.

Alfred maneuvered himself in front of Dick so he was forced to look into the older man’s eyes. “Master Dick, this is the only way to deliver your child safely, do you understand?” Dick hesitated, then nodded, looking resigned. “Good. Now, brace yourself on the count of three.”

Alfred counted down, then gently shoved the child back into Dick as he untangled the cord; Dick screamed. For a couple of frantic seconds, Alfred’s hands couldn’t grip the slimy cord, but he eventually caught it with one of his fingers. Dick dry heaved as the pain reached its peak, but thankfully nothing ended up coming out. Finally, Alfred had finished his task, and Dick birthed the child’s head completely.

Wally looked down. Among the mess of blood and mucus, there was a tiny child’s face in the palm of Alfred’s hand. _Our child,_ his brain thought in shock. “It has red hair, babe!” Dick let out a wet sob, too sore to laugh at Wally’s comment.

Finally, in a rush of fluids, the baby was born. Alfred took a bulb syringe and suctioned the remaining liquids out of the child’s throat, and they let out a loud wail.

Dick’s eyes were suddenly alight with awareness once more and laser-focused on his baby. Wally helped Dick settle onto his back, leaning against Wally to remain upright, as Alfred handed him the child through his legs, the cord still attached.

“Oh my gosh, look at what we made, _iubirea mea,”_ Dick gasped out, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Wally couldn’t help the relief that gripped him at the sight of his husband free from the pain of the last several hours, cradling their _newborn child—_ wasn’t that a thought?

Alfred helped Dick deliver the afterbirth before wiping him and the child clean and retiring from the room, giving the young couple a moment of peace before facing the chaos the rest of the family was bound to bring.

“They’re beautiful,” Wally choked out, tears in his eyes. He looked down at Dick, who was gazing up at him with a small smile gracing his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, attempting to convey all the love he was feeling in the moment. “What should we name them?”

Dick gazed fondly down at the child that was sleeping on his chest. “How about Mar’i Grayson-West?” he suggested.

Wally smiled, equally fond. “Sounds perfect, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which gender to give the baby, so I left them as non-binary so you, the reader, get to decide what gender you'd like to interpret the child as.


End file.
